fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Boy Power Sect Membership List
Boy Power Sect Membership List is a list for male members only in eighteen team individuals. First Class Armstrong leads the team--Alpha Roster Team from the Boy Power Sect. Armstrong. Chantel. Prospector. Nido. Civet. Argon. Ster. Kichiji. Needles. Bland. Fullerton. Second Class Oboe leads the team--Beta Roster Team from the Boy Power Sect. Oboe. Rett. Physique. Zitron. Sumatra. Cinox. Thew. Electrocuter. Indio. Anacker. Third Class Reky leads the team--Gamma Roster Team from the Boy Power Sect. Milan. Leopard Cat. Sandlot. Bew. Wonder Boy. Reky. Steele. Belis. Gorgon. Thunderball. Forth Class Z'Nox leads the team--Roster Team from the Boy Power Sect Z'Nox. M'Kaar. Tycho. Shizok. Tut. Dream Timer. Apache. Dik-Dik II. Duikerbok II. Topi. Fifth Class Quaderon. Mantis. Omnitech. Chik. Nix. Zeck. Manx. Topi II. Yin. Hartebeest. Sixth Class Chit. Strongheart. Tosaku. Yuletide. Yand. Dernys. Wild Cat. Duiker. Quare. Yang. Duiker, Tosaku, Quare, and Yuletide are killed in action and Yand is wounded. Chit, Dernys, Strongheart, Wild Cat, and one are five remaining to keep the team running. ﻿ Seventh Class Dub. Gorer. Zagreb. Vogue Boy II. Kouprey. Anoke. Reedcat. Omar. Feller. Omak. Anode and Kouprey are critically wounded and Omak and Omar are killed in action. How did they die: Omak and Omar are killed by the unknown, the one considered itself--the possibly far more powerful telepath with full telepathic blastover. Eighth Class Steppe. Vady. Vedigre. Rance. Rant. Starboy. Nod. Selim. Tegu. Marine. Rance, Rant, and Tegu are killed in action and Marine, Nod, Selim, and Vady are wounded. Starboy, Steppe, and Vedigre keep the team running. Ninth Class Jaguar. Onza. Iriomote Cat. Korat. Kodkod. Ckeed. Bay Cat. Coon. Red Panda. Serval. Marbled Cat. Bay Cat, Iriomote Cat, Korat, Marbled Cat, Serval are killed in action and Ckeed and Onza are wounded. Coon, Jaguar, and Red Panda keep the team running. ﻿﻿ Tenth Class Vatu-i-Ra. Cident. Ta'izz. Volunt. Five. Fivestar. Yophank. Uniball. Jayo. Quay. Cident, Five, Fivestar, Jayo, Ta'izz, Vatu-i-Ra, Uniball, Volunt, and Yophank are killed in action and Quay is wounded. ﻿ Eleventh Class Primo. Vane. Quagga. Quoll. Margary. Dougcat. Numbat. Pegosis. Ather. Minitonas. Ather, Dougcat, Margary, Numbat, Pegosis, Quagga, and Quoll are killed in action. Minitonas is wounded. Primo and Vane keep the team running. Twelfeth Class Kirby Gorman. MacLeod L'Amable. Zummo. Honj. Ckaj. Chewan. Saskat. Womut. Skownan. Quoddy. Kirby Gorman, MacLeod L'Amable, Honj, Ckaj II, Womut, and Quoddy are killed in action and Chewan, Saskat, and Skownan are wounded. Leaving Zummo alone on the team, he is not aware of this misson when he goes solo. Thirteenth Class Zenith. Zither. Gnu. Anode. Anoa. Gazelle. Ratel. Zorilla. Sarge. Sergeant. They are trying to protect Sarge and Sergeant from Severance as long as they are trying to survive. However, Anoa is killed in action and Gazelle, Zenith, and Zither are wounded. Anode, Ratel, Sarge, Sergeant, and Zorilla. Forteenth Class Araphoe. Avensal. Rock. Mamba. Zeolites. Wildchild. Warchild. Sormorant. Little. Yawgoog. Araphoe and Avensal are killed in action and Sormorant is wounded. Mamba, Rock, Warchild, Wildchild, and Zeolites are trying to keep their team running alive. Fifteenth Class Ayshir. Blakeslee. Antioch. Wartech. Antwerp. Hunting Spider Boy. Argonaut. Custer. Antechinus. Quire. Quire is killed in action and Antechinus, Argonaut, Hunting Spider Boy are wounded. Antioch, Antwerp, Ayshir, Blakeslee, Custer, and Wartech keeps the team running. Sixteenth Class Draco. Drago. Silver Burdett. Silversnake. Ansel. Jinn AE. Ish. Gogo. Camander. Borgio. Ansel, Camander, Drago, Gogo, Jinn AE, Silver Burdett, and Silversnake are killed in action and Draco and Ish are wounded. Borgio keeps the team running while he is checking on Draco and Ish at secret medical lab at his royal palace. Seventeenth Class Johnathany Pal. Brant. Black Brant. Congo West. Nart. Citadel. Cital. Triton. Max. Omark. Citadel, Cital, Congo West, Omark, and Triton are killed in action and Black Brant, Brant, and Johnathany Pal are woundeed. Max and Nart keep the team running. Eighteenth Class Chig. Karnak. Card Thrower. Black Don. Mobridge. Kafu. Cornflower. Genet. Gerk. Dibber. Black Don quitted the team and joined the Zemo just because of the tragic. Chig, Card Thrower, Cornflower, Dibber, Genet, Karnak, and Mobridge are killed in action and Gerk is wounded. 182 -59 is 123 currently young male members survived fighting the Strangers and Society of the Villains. 59 young males died fighting those members of Strangers and Society of the Villains in March 8, 2011 in the morning of 3:05. The end of the 59 young male lives. 123-1 is 122 because Black Don quitted the Boy Power Sect and joined the Zemo.